Our Very Own Story
by Ignatia Naselia
Summary: Ini cerita gua, dia, dan kita semua. Tentang momen-momen penting di tahun-tahun terakhir masa SMA kita di Barsburg High. High school stories, modern Barsburg AU, humor ala kadarnya, minim romance, diusahakan update teratur.


**Our Very Own Story**

 **Summary** : Ini cerita gua, dia, dan kita semua. Tentang momen-momen penting di tahun-tahun terakhir masa SMA kita di Barsburg High.

 **Disclaimer** : 07-Ghost punya Tante Yuki & Tante Yukino. Kalo punya gua, Katsuragi udah gua sulap jadi ganteng.

 **Warning** : Bahasa gaul inside, contains EYD (ejaan yang disemrawutkan, kalo kata author fandom sebelah), humor garing (kayaknya sih). No romance, sih, sepertinya. Prolog kali ini author POV dengan Bahasa rada gaul dikitlah.

 **Happy Read!**

* * *

 **Prolog : Ini baru awalnya, guys!**

Guru laki-laki umur 30-an itu baru aja napakin kaki di lantai 3 gedung utama SMA Barsburg High. Rokok di mulutnya tinggal setengah batang lagi. Meskipun dia udah berkali-kali diperingatkan kalau SMA Barsburg High adalah kawasan bebas rokok, tapi dia nggak pernah peduli. ' _Smoking is my life, get outta' here with your principles_ ' jadi motto hidup guru satu itu.

Sekarang, guru perokok itu udah sampai di tempat tujuannya. Ruangan dengan plang bertuliskan '12 IPA 2', kelas yang bakal dia ampu untuk satu tahun ke depan. Nggak pake doa dulu, dia langsung buka pintu kelas dan bersikap _cool_ ala cowok berandal kayak dia biasanya.

Sungguh bukan gaya seorang guru yang jadi suri tauladan bagi murid-muridnya.

"Pagi, anak-anak" kata guru itu nyapa anak-anaknya. "Pak, kok wali kelasnya bapak lagi?" celetuk Mikage. "Nah, kok murid saya kamu lagi?" bapak guru itu bales nyeletuk. "Saya rasa, kita udah nggak perlu perkenalan lagi, lah, ya. Toh tahun lalu juga saya wali kelas kalian" kata guru bertindik itu.

"Siapa sih wali kelasnya? Oh, Pak Guido. Yaudahlah, tidur aja gua" celetuk Teito Klein. Pak Guido pun ngelempar spidol hitam tepat ke kepala anak laki-laki berambut coklat itu. "Siapa yang nyuruh kamu tidur? Bangun, nak! Hari pertama sekolah udah mulai, loh" tegur pak Guido dengan nada bercanda.

"Untuk mempersingkat waktu, kita langsung adain pemilihan ketua kelas. Mau pake yang tahun lalu atau mau ganti?" tanya Pak Guido demokratis. "Pak!" salah seorang murid tunjuk tangan. "Ya, Lem?" jawab Pak Guido "Pak, dengan senang hati saya mencalonkan Hakuren kembali, pak! Saya bersyukur punya ketua kelas yang giat bekerja dan mengayomi teman-temannya seperti Hakuren" kata Lem.

"Oke. Ada lagi?" tanya Pak Guido. "Pak, saya ikhlas Hakuren jadi ketua kelas dua tahun berturut-turut, pak!" Si _blonde_ pipi X tadi ikutan nyalonin Hakuren. "Ya, baik. Ada kandidat lain?" tanya Pak Guido lagi. "Pak, kalo Hakuren jadi ketua kelas lagi, saya yakin kelas kita sejahtera, pak" kata Ouka.

Di sudut lain, Hakuren misuh-misuh dalem hati. 'Ngapain sih, lu pada nyalonin gua? Dipikir gua nggak capek apa nanganin manusia-manusia bandel macem lu pada?' Ingin rasanya Hakuren _going berserk_ , tapi dia nggak bisa. Sabar, ya, nak.

"Nggak ada kandidat lain? Oke. Berarti _fix_ ya, Hakuren ketua kelas lagi sampe lulus" simpul Pak Guido seenaknya. "FIX PAK! FIX!" teriak sekelas kompak kecuali Hakuren. Hakuren di bangku tengah makin pengen _going berserk_ , tapi nggak bisa juga. Dia terlalu sayang sama temen-temennya meskipun mereka baru aja menjerumuskan dia ke lembah kelam bernama 'ketua kelas 2 periode'.

"Mungkin Hakuren ada sepatah-dua patah kata? Ato kalo nggak, bisa langsung tunjuk aja siapa sekretaris sama bendahara buat setahun ke depan" kata Pak Guido. Hakuren maju ke depan kelas dan pasang senyum _berserk_ -nya. "Terima kasih, teman-teman, udah milih saya lagi jadi ketua kelas untuk setahun ke depan" kata Hakuren sambil nahan marah ke temen-temennya.

"Sama-sama, ren" celetuk Lem.

"Kami bangga punya ketua kelas kayak lu" celetuk Konatsu sambil nyengir watados.

"Untuk sekretaris dan bendahara tahun ini, saya ganti, pak. Kalo tahun lalu sekretarisnya cewek, sekarang sekretarisnya cowok. Itung-itung ganti suasana" senyum _berserk_ Hakuren makin lebar. Anak cowok sekelas pada ketar-ketir. 'Duh, jangan gua, deh, yang ditunjuk' batin anak cowok sekelas.

"Sekretaris tahun ini, lu, ya, Lem" Lem auto-beku. Nggak tau mau ngomong apa lagi.

"Bendahara tahun ini, lu, ya, Gyokuran" Gyokuran yang tadinya ketawa-ketiwi di bangku belakang sama Kikune jadi mingkem. 'Ngapa musti gua, _baka_ Hakuren?' batinnya kesal.

"Sekian sesi pemilihan perangkat kelas untuk setahun ke depan. Ada yang ingin ditanyakan sebelum pulang?" tanya Pak Guido. Murid sekelas geleng-geleng kepala. "Oke. Jadi karena nggak ada agenda lain setelah ini, kalian bisa langsung pulang. Jangan mampir ke mana-mana, ya! Selamat pagi" kata Pak Guido menutup sesi perkenalan kelas hari itu sambil keluar kelas.

 **Meanwhile, di Ruang OSIS**

"Kayaknya wali kelas tahun ini nggak ada yang berubah, ya?" kata Mikage buka pembicaraan. "IPA 2 juga nggak ganti wali kelas?" tanya Shuuri Oak, sepupu Hakuren, anak IPA 1. Mikage cuma ngangguk. "Neraka amet, dah, IPA 1. Dua tahun berturut-turut punya wali kelas _killer_ macam Pak Ayanami" celetuk Suzunami, anak IPA 3.

"Kalo kayak gini ceritanya, gua pengen pindah ke IPA 2 ato IPA 3 aja" kata Michael Klein, kembaran Teito, anak IPA 1. "Tidak semudah itu, _ferguso_ " kata Konatsu datar sambil minum es teh manis plastikannya.

"Ama Pak Ayanami gimana? Ketua kelasnya ganti, gak?" kali ini Hakuren mulai sesi curhat sama temen-temen geng OSIS-nya, Jomblosis a.k.a Jomblo OSIS. "Alhamdulillah, ganti. Sekarang Ouida jadi ketua kelasnya" kata Shuuri. "IPA 3 gimana?" tanya Hakuren. "Ketua kelasnya Motoharu yang anak geng motor" kata Suzunami. "Jangan bilang IPA 2 nggak ganti?" tebak Shuuri. Hakuren cuma ngangguk lemes. "Kerjaannya Lem" kata Hakuren

"Kok gua? Yang nyalonin lu, kan, bukan cuma gua! Mikage juga" kata Lem nggak mau salah sendirian. "Yang duluan nyalonin Hakuren kan elu, Lem! Ngaca, kek" Mikage juga nggak mau jadi kambing hitam. Menit berikutnya, mereka adu mulut. Untungnya nggak ampe gontok-gontokan di tempat.

"Bener-bener, ye, lu bedua! Udah ganti tahun ajaran masih aja berantem kek bocah! Eh, lu pada mau makan pizza ga? Gua pesenin" kata Ouka. Begitu denger 'pizza', Lem sama Mikage langsung berhenti berantem. "BENERAN? MAU!" kata mereka berdua. Emang dasar. Kalo makanan, aja, akur.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Bocoran Chap Berikutnya :**

"Maaf, anak-anak. Bapak sebenernya masih pengen lebih lama lagi ngajar kalian. Tapi, namanya panggilan negara, mana bisa ditolak" kata Pak Karu. "Yah, bapak! Jangan pindah, dong!" kata sekelas kompakan.

"Mulai hari ini sampai seterusnya, saya akan jadi guru matematika kalian ngegantiin Pak Karu" kata Pak Hyuuga. "Konatsu, kerjain soal di papan tulis" "Konatsu, PR ekstra dari saya" "Konatsu, kamu salah koma" "IYA PAK! IYA!"

 **Chap 1 : Dia? Guru Baru? Yang Bener Aja?**

* * *

 **Bacotan Ala Author :**

Hola! Balik lagi ama gua di sini. Sebenernya gua author lama di fandom ini, cuma baru kepikiran aja ngepublish cerita baru di fandom ini. Gua cuma mau meramaikan fandom ini aja dan menghibur pembaca. Sori ceritanya mungkin garing. Tapi gua berusaha untuk menghibur readers dengan cerita yang mungkin garing ini.

 **Follow, Fav, or Review? Thankyou.**


End file.
